


Witch's Business

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Coda, Cute Ending, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e19 Funeralia, Rowena MacLeod Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Rowena talks some sense into Dean after arriving at the bunker with the brothers.





	Witch's Business

Sam and Dean had enough sympathy for Rowena to bring her back to the bunker with them. She'd actually been happy and surprised to hear the offer extended to her, but hadn't pushed it and climbed into the backseat. "Thank you boys," she had said, and hadn't spoken for the majority of the rest of the ride.

Dean made sure they were far away from the whole reaper situation before asking, "Hey, how d'you think Cas is?" He wasn't sure why he had waited, but he did anyway.

"Dean, I'm sure he's fine. He'll call if there's any trouble, remember?" Sam didn't seem to be too concerned.

"Dean, your angel is probably out there thinking the same thing about you. He cares for you," Rowena offered from the back. 

"Yeah, thanks. I guess. You know, this whole good-Rowena thing's kinda unnerving, you know?" Dean started out responding to Rowena, but asked Sam the question. "I dunno what to think yet."

"Well, you'll figure it out. Anyway, want to try calling him? Or texting? Just to check in," Sam suggested. He shrugged. "Or, you know, you could wait until we get back home."

"You know, I'll just do it now. I'm worried as hell already. The dude went to see the angels and hasn't called. I mean, Heaven's gotta have cell service, right?" Dean asked, not really looking for an answer before going through his contacts list. "Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, turning more towards Dean. "What's up?"

"Think Jack's old enough for one of these?" Dean asked in response, tapping his phone. "We gotta keep track of the kid somehow. You could help him set it up too. Or whatever."

"It's an idea, Dean, but you're not exactly Jack's father, you know? Talk to Cas about it. When we get Jack and Mom back over here, anyway." Dean just nodded and made the call to Cas.

Dean expected to hear the angel's voicemail, taking everything literally and saying "make your voice a mail." But instead, after a few more rings than what he would consider, he got the familiar greeting. 

"Hello, Dean. Are you alright?" The phone's volume was loud enough that Rowena could hear, and although she didn't say that she had been right, it waa clear to tell she was at least a little proud of herself.

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas, I'm okay. You? Any trouble with the winged dicks up in Heaven?" Dean could have sworn Cas chuckled a little at his question's wording. 

"No. I recieved some bad news, however, and it isn't looking good for them up there. They," he began to say, "Dean, the angels are dying out."

"What?" Dean couldn't drive for a second due to the shock and surprise. "This a joke? What the hell?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it isn't any sort of joke. I'll explain when we meet again. Are you on your way back to the bunker?" Dean could hear the flap of Cas's wings as the angel flew wherever he wanted to go. "Because I'm right here."

"Show off." Dean rolled his eyes, and once again-- the little chuckle-like laugh. "By the way, we've got a guest. You may not be too happy, but you should have seen her." 

"Her?" Cas asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation. "Who is this woman?"

"Chill. Sam and I aren't doing anything with her, 'kay? It's Rowena, Cas." 

"Rowena?" Cas sounded like he had to clarify wjat he'd just heard. "Excuse me? Dean, we'll talk when we're back over there. This is too much to discuss over the phone."

Dean nodded, and realized Cas couldn't actually see him. "Yeah. See ya, Cas."

Dean could feel Rowena's eyes on him as the call ended. "You got something to say?" he asked her, not harshly, but more curious.

"No, no. It's just-- how can you not tell? Castiel clearly has some sort of feelings for you." Rowena sounded almost sad. "Nobody ever spoke to me that way, apart from Oskar. He loved me."

"You saying-" Dean tried to say. "You saying Cas has a crush on me?" He saw Sam laugh a little out of the corner of his eye and resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Dean, you always were bad at feelings. Yes, you idiot, Castiel has more than just a crush! I can tell." Rowena sounded sad still, but also a little annoyed that Dean wasn't completely listening.

"Dean, I kinda agree with Rowena, you know? You guys have always been close." Sam shrugged again.

"Shut up." Dean sighed. "We'll talk later." 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, everyone seemingly lost in thought.

-

Cas had no idea how long he'd been waiting. He knew Dean had had to go farther away, but he always made it back in a shockingly short amount of time. And now, it wasn't good, especially considering what he'd been told about time from the angels.

"Damn it, Dean," he muttered. The hunter had told him enough times not to do anything stupid, but here he was: bringing Rowena, who just happened to be Crowley's mother and a powerful witch, into the bunker.

It felt like waiting up in Heaven, but different. Possibly because he was waiting for Dean Winchester- who was still technically in his charge- to show up.

He moved from place to place, sometimes sitting on a chair in the bunker library and taking a look at the shelves at other times. The brothers had gotten a nice, powerfully warded bunker, he had to admit. Not to mention the detailed books on demons, witches, angels, and other creatures.

"Cas?" Cas could hear his name being called, but felt so tired of waiting that he didn't turn around. "Hey, you okay?"

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and look at Dean, those green eyes looking right into his. He nodded, not completely aware he was doing it. He was exhausted, yes, but it also could have been the concerned, softened look in Dean's eyes....

"I'm fine." He shook off Dean's hand, though he regretted having to do it. "I'm glad you're here. Up in Heaven, it's slowly getting worse. There are only about ten or nine angels left, and that's including myself and the angels on Earth." 

"Oh. The feathery dicks got any plans?" Dean sat nearby Cas, finding a chair. "Or are they giving up? You know, not even trying?" 

"They have some sort of plan. They intend to use Gabriel's help to keep things running up there." Cas looked up as though he could see through the bunker to Heaven.

"Gabe? Cas, you saw him leave. He won't give a crap." Dean scooted the chair a little closer. "By the way, Sammy and Rowena are here too."

"I'm aware. I'm just not sure how much longer I have until the angels start to think I've failed." He only nodded greetings to Sam and Rowena behind him. "And they would like me to find Gabriel."

"Luckily you've got us, huh?" Dean flashed Cas a smile and patted his shoulder. 

"Yes, I am quite lucky in that regard." Cas nodded. "You and Sam-"

"What? Castiel, do you think of me as a villian? I only wanted my son back, I never meant to kill that many people! Don't forget about me." Knowing Rowena, the dramatics she added onto her words was on purpose.

"I apologize, however, I have some bad memories that involve you. Pardon me for not trusting you right away."

"Fine. You wish to hate me? I suppose I can accept that, though I really am trying to redeem myself!" With that, Rowena stomped off, leaving behind the brothers and Cas.

"She's been through a lot," Sam tried to explain. "I'll talk to her, but Cas, try to be a little nicer?" He didn't wait for an answer, instead walking off after the witch.

Cas looked at Dean. "What happened with Rowena, exactly?" He even gave Dean the curious, kinda-cute head tilt along with the confused squinty eyes. "I feel as though I'm missing out."

Dean chuckled humorlessly. "Okay. So Rowena was killing reapers to get a private audience with Death. She's done a lot of crap, you know? And she tried to turn herself around by trying to blackmail Death."

"But why would Rowena want to do that? Is there something she wants?" Cas leaned forward slightly, waiting.

"Not something," Dean started to say, "but someone. Rowena felt like crap after learning that her son was dead, okay? So she said she'd stop with the reaper killing if-" Dean paused for dramatic effect. "-if Billie brought Crowley back from wherever the hell he was after dying."

"Empty." Cas nodded. "I ran into an entity there back when I was dead. He took on my form and told me that the Empty predates God and Amara." He sighed. "God has no control there. I doubt Billie does."

"Wow." Dean put a hand to his forehead. "Didn't know that. Anyway, Billie talked some sense into her and said that Rowena would have to accept that Crowley's deader than dead." Dean paused. "Wait, you knew Billie was Death?"

Cas nodded. "I was aware that Death was dead. It's been known to me that the next reaper to die after Death becomes Death themselves." Dean just stayed quiet, listening.

"Okay then. But yeah, Sammy and I took pity on her. She was a mess, Cas. She was trying to change her fate, and you know, we felt bad."

"I can understand. I'm going through something similar with a certain angel." Cas looked unsure for a second like he wasn't sure he should tell Dean. "Remember the mind control I was under after Purgatory?"

"You mean the angel bitch Naomi? What about her?" Dean looked concerned now, reaching out to cover Cas's hand with his own as a sort of comfort. "Didn't she die or some crap like that?"

Cas was looking down at their hands when he said, "No. She's very much alive, and I ran into her. She-" he began to say, "she made me kill you. A couple hundred, if not thousand, versions of you in order to turn me into a weapon." 

Dean was shocked now. "When you were controlled or something? Why the hell would she do that?" 

"I had to become a warrior again. Naomi made it especially difficult in order to turn me that way. A few of them said things I never heard you say, and others did things that I had secretly hoped you would." Cas looked up from their hands touching and tried to ignore the feeling he got just from skin-on-skin contact.

"Things like?" Dean asked, already thinking about the possibilities. "Wanna tell me?"

"It's very personal. I have no idea how she knew what I wished would happen." Cas shrugged and although his hand was warm under Dean's, he pulled it away.

"You okay? You need anything?" Dean asked, clearly worried when Cas turned away from him.

Cas only nodded, avoiding looking at Dean. 

Dean sighed. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here, kay?" 

He stood up and left, not wanting to look back at Cas. If the guy wanted to tell him, he would. 

-

Dean took a look into what had unofficially become Rowena's room. The witch was sitting on the bed, looking considerably better now. There were no signs of her meltdown earlier.

"You good?" he asked, a little awkwardly when Rowena saw him standing by the door. "Need some food or whatever?"

Rowena shook her head. "No, nothing yet. All that you've done, you and Samuel," she started to admit, "it's so kind of you boys. I hope your angel accepts me soon enough."

"He's not mine, hell, we're not even a thing, okay?" But Dean sounded way too defensive. "And yeah, he kinda understands now."

The last part was added on only to distract Rowena from questioning his too-quick response he'd said just seconds ago, and Dean knew it wasn't working.

"You want to be, don't you? Dean, I know you better than you think. You love the little angel and you know it. He would die for you. He loves you as well." Rowena sounded sad still as she spoke. There was no sign of a joke or tease anywhere.

"Look, Cas doesn't- he would never think that way." Dean tried to shrug it off. But in his mind, Dean was going over every look that had passed between them, from the beginning all the way to right now. "If he does, he shouldn't. I'm screwed up."

"Maybe he's okay with that." Rowena gave Dean a sad little smile. "Fergus was my son. I loved him even when I was casting spells to kill him and manipulating him into trusting me. I never told him, but if I hadn't hated the young man," she said, "I would have loved him. I was too late to tell him. Don't wait too long to tell your angel you love him."

"Yeah, okay." Dean looked indifferent, but his eyes held some degree of sympathy for Rowena. "I get it, damn it."

"I sure hope so, Dean Winchester." Rowena gave him a little wave as he left the room.

-

Dean sighed, frustrated. Why couldn't Rowena have just agreed that Cas saw him as a friend only? The issue hadn't been that he wasn't ridiculously hopeful-- because he sure as hell was. But if Cas didn't return the feelings Dean had tried to hide for nearly ten years, it would kill him; and he would know who to blame.

"Freaking witches," Dean muttered. "Freaking Rowena."

Sam had to walk in then, noticing Dean in the hallway. "Hey, you alright?"

"No. Freaking Rowena thinks Cas loves me and my fucked-up ass. She was so damn sure of herself, too."

"Dean," Sam said, chuckling, "really? He does. She's right." 

"Yeah, whatever. Can I just forget this whole mess? Hell of a lot easier to deal with that way." Dean sighed again.

"Dean-" Sam said, or at least tried to say, but Dean was already walking away.

-

Dean found himself outside yet another room. Not Rowena's, or Sam's, or even his own, but Cas's room. He remembered the time when Cas realized it was his own.

"Is it really mine?" the angel had asked, looking around. "Dean, I don't require sleep."

Dean had just laughed and insisted he use the room anyway. It had been Cas's, and Cas's only, ever since. Now, he stood outside the door, knowing that the angel was inside.

"Hello." The door swung open, revealing Cas, wearing a faded T-shirt Dean had given to him rather than his white shirt and blue tie. "I could tell you were outside," Cas explained in response to Dean's surprised face, "I could hear your pacing."

"Crap. Yeah, I'm here." Dean silently cursed his habit of pacing when he got nervous. "Wanna talk?"

"Of course. I get the feeling you have something on your mind." Cas opened the door, and Dean smiled a little at the way it looked. Cas made the room look messy and clean at the same time. "You can tell me."

"Yeah, I got that. Anyway, uh, Rowena said something interesting to me just now, you know? She said that you feel a hell of a lot more for me than you make it look like." Dean shrugged.

Cas's face was a perfect example of shock. "I can't hide it very well now anymore, I suppose." He sighed, a little upset. "Yes, I do."

"Yeah? When were you gonna tell me?" Dean was genuinely curious. "I would've liked to hear it way sooner, Cas."

"I assumed you could never feel the same way. I hoped you did for years, however. The copies of you I killed-- the things they did." Cas took a deep breath. "I believe you should know. I'm ready to tell you."

Dean nodded, still standing by the angel's doorway. "Tell me then, damn it."

"They told me that they loved me. Some attempted to make a move in order to avoid their death. It was perfect in my eyes, until they attempted to kill me soon after." Cas was looking down at his hands. "I would rather have had the real one, however." He looked up, offering a small smile. "You."

"Me." Dean took a moment to think, to process this information. "You wanted me all that time, huh?" 

"Always. I love you." The angel's cheeks were slightly flushed, and he looked so shy. "I understand if you don't-"

Dean cut him off with a sudden kiss. Cas let out a small sound of surprise, mouth open so that Dean could sneak his tongue in, but Dean didn't. The hunter kept it gentle and sweet, just cupping the side of his face with a gentle touch, as though Cas would break if he held him any harder. 

"I love you," Cas said again after the kiss broke. "I do." 

Dean grinned. "Right back at you, Cas." The angel suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, eliminating the barely-there height difference in order to kiss him. 

It was almost too good to be true. It was the kind of situation where a person would think they were dreaming. But this kiss felt so real-- so loving and passionate. Dean found himself kissing right back, lips moving perfectly against Cas's. His hands naturally fell to Cas's waist, trying to bring him as close as possible. He felt drunk in love, and the feeling was addictive: he wanted more, and Cas gave it to him, kissing him in a way that was both natural and completely new.

"I've never felt this way after making out," Dean said with a grin after catching his breath. Cas kissed like he was sucking his breath away, if that made any sense.

"I would hope so," Cas said. It felt unbelievably good to hear Dean had such a positive reaction to the kiss. That had to be a good sign, at least.

"Get back over here, damn it." Dean and Cas were lost in the kiss that occured next, only stopping when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Sam stood in the hallway, along with Rowena. Their reactions to the kissing were very different, though. Sam looked almost horrified to watch his brother make out, while Rowena looked absolutely proud of them for finally getting together. "Aww, look at that!" Rowena said. "They finally did it, Samuel!"

"Really, Rowena?" Dean asked, unfazed by the whole thing. "What the hell happened to sulking over Crowley?"

"I'm trying to change, as you know, and I figured I should at least try to be my usual self again!" The witch looked almost offended. "Be grateful, you aren't a huge fan of the emotional me, now aren't you?"

"Not really. Whatever. What the hell are you two doing anyway?" Cas, adorably enough, was practically hiding himself from view, shy after being caught making out. He was pressed up against Dean as much as possible.

"Looking for you," Sam said, as though that answered everything. "Just don't start anything with me close by okay?" But Dean could see that Sam was happy for them.

"Don't listen to him, you two! You've waited long enough, after all." Rowena seemed so much more supportive than Sam.

"Yeah, we'll keep that in mind, just go, damn it. You kinda killed the moment."

And when Sam and Rowena finally left, the kissing that took place behind the closed and now locked bedroom door was anything but gentle and sweet.


End file.
